Thomas Llewelyn Webb
Thomas Llewelyn Webb is a Senior Lecturer in Social Psychology working at the University of Sheffield in the UK. He has a BA in psychology from the University of Sheffield, and MSc in Research Methods for Psychology from the University of Bristol and a PhD from the University of Sheffield. His PhD, supervised by Paschal Sheeran and titled 'Motivational and volitional aspects of self-regulation' was awarded the BPS Social Section prize for outstanding PhD thesis (2004). Bibliography Journal Articles Webb, T. L., Miles, E., & Sheeran, P. (in press). Dealing with feeling: A meta-analysis of the effectiveness of strategies derived from the process model of emotion regulation. Psychological Bulletin. Webb, T. L. (in press). Advice-taking as an unobtrusive measure of prejudice. Behavior Research Methods. Webb, T. L., Sheeran, P., Totterdell, P., Miles, E. M., Mansell, W., & Baker, S. (in press). Overcoming the effect of mood on risky and impulsive behaviour. British Journal of Social Psychology. Webb, T. L., Sheeran, P., & Pepper, J. (in press). Gaining control over responses to implicit attitude tests: Implementation intentions engender fast responses on attitude-incongruent trials. British Journal of Social Psychology. Gollwitzer, P. M., Sheeran, P., Trötschel, R., & Webb, T. L. (2011). Self-regulation of priming effects on behavior. Psychological Science, 22, 901-907. Varley, R., Webb, T. L., & Sheeran, P. (2011). Making self-help more helpful: A randomized controlled trial of the impact of augmenting self-help materials with implementation intentions in promoting the effective self-management of anxiety. Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology, 79, 123-128. Webb, T. L., Ononaiye, M. S. P., Sheeran, P., Reidy, J. G., & Lavda, A. (2010). Using implementation intentions to overcome the effects of social anxiety on attention and appraisals of performance. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 36, 612-627. Webb, T. L., Joseph, J., Yardley, L., & Michie, S. (2010). Using the Internet to promote health behavior change: A systematic review and meta-analysis of the impact of theoretical basis, use of behavior change techniques, and mode of delivery on efficacy. Journal of Medical Internet Research, 12, e4. Webb, T. L., Sheeran, P., & Luszczynska, A. (2009). Planning to break unwanted habits: Habit strength moderates implementation intention effects on behavior change. British Journal of Social Psychology, 48, 507-523. Goodman, R., Webb, T. L., & Stewart, A. J. (2009). Communicating stereotype-relevant information: Is factual information subject to the same communication biases as fictional information? Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 35, 836-852. Webb, T. L., & Sheeran, P. (2008). Mechanisms of implementation intention effects: The role of intention, self-efficacy, and accessibility of plan components. British Journal of Social Psychology, 47, 373-395. Poliakoff, E., & Webb, T. L. (2007). What factors predict scientists’ intentions to participate in public engagement of science events? Science Communication, 29, 242-263. Webb, T. L., Christian, J., & Armitage, C. J. (2007). Helping students turn up for class: Does personality moderate the effectiveness of an implementation intention intervention? Learning and Individual Differences, 17, 316-327. Webb, T. L., & Sheeran, P. (2007). How do implementation intentions promote goal attainment? A test of component processes. Journal of Experimental Social Psychology, 43, 295-302. Webb, T. L. (2006). Getting things done: Self-regulatory processes in goal pursuit. Social Psychological Review, 8'', 2-13. Webb, T. L., & Sheeran, P. (2006). Does changing behavioral intentions engender behavior change? A meta-analysis of the experimental evidence. ''Psychological Bulletin, 132, 249-268. Webb, T. L., & Sheeran, P. (2005). Integrating concepts from goal theories to understand the achievement of personal goals. European Journal of Social Psychology, 35, 69-96. Sheeran, P., Webb, T. L., & Gollwitzer, P. M. (2005). The interplay between goal and implementation intentions. Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin, 31, 87-98. Sheeran, P., Aarts, H., Custers, R., Rivis, A., Webb, T. L., & Cooke, R. (2005). The goal-dependent automaticity of drinking habits. British Journal of Social Psychology, 44, 47-63. Webb, T. L., & Sheeran, P. (2004). Identifying good opportunities to act: Implementation intentions and cue discrimination. European Journal of Social Psychology, 34, 407-419. Webb, T. L., & Sheeran, P. (2003). Can implementation intentions help to overcome ego-depletion? Journal of Experimental Social Psychology, 39, 279-286. Book Chapters Sheeran, P., & Webb, T. L. (2011). From goals to action. To be published in H. Aarts & A. Elliott (Eds.), Frontiers in Social Psychology: Goal-directed behaviour. Psychology Press/Taylor & Francis. Webb, T. L., Sheeran, P., & Armitage, C. J. (2006). Implementation intentions: Strategic automatization of food choice. In R. Shepherd, & M. Raats (Eds.), The psychology of food choice (pp. 329–343). Oxford: CABI publishing. Sheeran, P., Webb, T. L., & Gollwitzer, P. M. (2006). Implementation intentions: Strategic automatization of goal pursuit. In D. de Ridder & J. de Wit (Eds.). Self-regulation in health behaviour (pp. 121–145). London: Wiley. Sheeran, P., Milne, S., Webb, T. L., & Gollwitzer, P. M. (2005). Implementation intentions and health behaviours. In M. Conner & P. Norman (Eds.), Predicting health behaviour: Research and practice with social cognition models (pp. 276–323). Buckingham, UK: Open University Press. External links * For more about Thomas L. Webb see www.shef.ac.uk/psychology/staff/academic/thomas-webb.html Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:English social psychologists {{enWP|